Bromance
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: A lot of guys have their bromance moments. Why can't Dakota, Jason and Bobby have a bromance as well? A collection of bromances with the trio! The question what kind of bromances will they have? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone has a bromance. Why can't Dakota, Jason and Bobby have one?**

* * *

**Gwen's Diary**

* * *

Bobby was running around Camp Jupiter. He was running for a reason and it was that Gwen was chasing him as if he was an ape on the loose. Not good. You may think why is Gwen chasing Bobby? Bobby was running with Gwen's diary in his hand. He found the diary under her bed and when he was about to open it Gwen walked in. He has been on the run ever since.

Dakota was watching this from a distance. He was beyond amused. To him he thought this was a comedy movie that was real. He was at the Field of Mars, where Bobby was currently running with Gwen right behind his tail. Dakota sat on a beach chair with a red umbrella with a bottle of iced kool-aid in his hands.

Jason was watching from a distance as well. He was debating with himself whether to help Bobby it not. He decided not. He saw Dakota from a distance lounging. Jason smiled. He loves seeing Bobby in the run, Jason thought.

"How long have you been here?" Jason asked. Dakota looked up.

"I can say roughly about 10 minutes." Dakita said.

"You didn't think about calling me?"

"Well if I did you would've stopped the chase and game over. Remember what Bobby said 'All the fun is in the chase.' "

"Well have I stopped the chase?" Jason said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Get the chair behind me." Dakita said. Jason then got the beach chair behind Dakota. He sat down. "Care for some kool-aid."

"Your too kind. No I shouldn't have." Jason said.

"Yes. I insist you take at least a sip."

"Just a sip, thank you señor."

They then watched as Gwen was closing in in Bobby. Bobby turned and started to run faster.

"He is on the run." Dakota said in a voice of a person reporting on a football game.

"But Gwen is quickly on his tail." Jason said in the same voice as Dakota.

Bobby was getting tired. His legs started to ache a bit but Gwen here was behind his tail. He looked to his friends sitting on a beach chair with a bottle of kool-aid in their hands. They waved at him. Bastards, Bobby thought.

"Which side shall win Team Gwen or Team Bobby?" Dakota asked.

"Well Bobby has endurance for running but don't underestimate Gwen. That girl can run." Jason said.

"How fast can she run?" Dakita asked.

"In a way of a Venus girl running to get the last Louis Vuitton on stock." Jason said.

"Wow." Dakota said faked impressed, "Fast indeed." Dakota took a sip of kool-aid.

"No matter who wins this will be a game worthy of the gods. A game that will become legend." Jason said.

"Amen to that brother." Dakota said then Jason and him fist pounded.

"It's a clean fight." Jason said.

"Not so sure about the cleans fight." Dakota said then took another sip of his kool-aid.

"Fine. It's as dirty as a fight can get." Jason said.

"We should have t-shirt next time."

"I know."

"Gwen is about to get him." Dakita said. Gwen stretched her hand to grab Bobby's shirt. She grabbed it. She yanked back and Bobby fell to the floor.

"She's got him." Jason yelled as he got up and jumped.

"Ladies and gentlemen a battle of the ages is done now it has to be written in the books." Dakota said.

"Cheers." Jason said as he held up his bottle. Dakota clashed his bottle with Jason.

Bobby was on the floor with Gwen on top of him. Gwen was threatening him.

"If you touch my diary again..."

"I swear to Pluto that I will..."

"May the gods have mercy in you when I..."

"Bobby your so hot." Okay, Bobby imagined the last part. At least he was being creative. Bobby heard people holler at Gwen.

"You go Gwen! Beat that booty! Bravo!" Dakota yelled as he clapped. Jason nodded his head. Gwen grunted. She got up. She ran towards Jason and Dakota. Bobby laughed. Gwen heard.

"I'm not beating you since I am saving the best for last." Gwen said. Bobby gulped.

Jason and Dakota panicked. They started to run.

"I suggest you run as fast as those roman legs can carry you." Bobby yelled. Bobby then started to walk back to his cohort. To write his will. Jason and Dakota ran to the Praetorian Gate. Gwen was right behind them.

"Where do we go?" Dakota asked.

"Where else? There's no place like home." Jason said.

"Cohort." Dakota said. Jason nodded.

Bobby was taking his sweet time walking to the cohort. He made the opened te door but stop when he heard footsteps. Jason and Dakota appeared. They ran into Bobby. The trio together at last. Gwen showed up and she was panting like a dog.

"Dang you guys can run." Gwen commented. Bobby still had the diary in his hand. Gwen saw. "Really!" Gwen said angrily.

"Oh." Bobby said. Nice one, Dakota thought. Bobby got up and started running again.

"The fun is in the chase Bobby." Dakota called out.

"I'm tired." Jason said.

"Want to go get some ice cream." Dakota suggested.

"Sure." Jason said. Together thy got up an walked to New Rome. After the ice cream they walked back to the cohort. They found Bobby with a alb of red meat in his eye.

"Did Gwen did that?" Dakota asked.

"Yes Sherlock." Bobby snapped.

"Well then." Dakota said.

"Oh so you were the one screaming?" Jason said then licked his ice cream.

"I thought it was a girl." Dakota said. He seriously thought it was a girl.

"We brought you ice cream." Jason said.

"Great thanks." Bobby said sarcastically.

"You don't want it? I'll have it." Dakota said as he started to reach for the ice cream cone. Bobby slapped Dakota's hand.

"Mine." Bobby said in a greedy five year old voice.

"Whatever, I didn't like that ice cream anyways." Dakota said coldly.

"Thanks for leaving me." Bobby said.

"Shut up you had to run with the diary." Jason said.

"You shush." Bobby hissed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better it was the chase of the millennium." Dakota said. Bobby sighed. He slapped Dakota.

* * *

**Liked it? Hate it? Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Toilet Paper**

* * *

Jason was running to the bathroom. He had to go pee. He knew he shouldn't have had that Kool-Aid contest with Dakota and Bobby. He had to. He was being called a chicken:

_"Come on Kool-Aid contest!" Dakota whined._

_"I don't want to." Jason said. He was at the Fifth Cohort with his two best friends-Dakota and Bobby._

_"He can't handle the juice." Bobby said. He was dressed as a 1900s gangster with a beige colored suit, a hat, and brown colored shoes._

_"True." Dakota said. He had on a purple buttoned shirt, beige shorts, and a straw hat; he looked like Bacchus._

_"You two look ridiculous." Jason said._

_"Chicken." Bobby said._

_"Pollo." Dakota said. Bobby squawked._

_"I'm Jason the chicken," Bobby had his hands under his armpit and started flapping._

_"Your Bobby the stupid." Jason said._

_"Chicken." Dakota said._

_"Pass me the Kool-Aid." Jason said. Dakota gave Jason a bottle of Kool-Aid._

_"On the count of tres." Bobby said with a Kool-Aid bottle at hand._

_"Tres?" Jason asked._

_"Three." Dakota answered._

_"One." Jason said._

_"Two." Dakota said._

_"Three!" Bobby yelled. The trio drank the Kool-Aid as fast as they could but Dakota finished first._

_"I did it!" Dakota yelled._

_"Shut up." Jason said._

_"Shut up, James Greene." Dakota said._

_"I regret telling you the name your dad calls me." Jason muttered._

_"Lets see who has to go to the bathroom." Bobby said._

_"I don't." Jason said._

_Bobby and Dakota grinned. "Eventually." Dakota said._

_"What does the loser have to do?" Jason asked._

_Bobby shrugged. "When the time comes."_

_An hour passed, Jason had to go; he was squirming._

_"What wrong?" Bobby asked innocently._

_"Nothing." Jason said._

_"Okay." Dakota said._

_Another hour passed, Jason couldn't holding it anymore._

_"Screw it! I'm gone!" Jason ran out._

Jason made it to the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom and did his business. He searched for paper toilet but couldn't find it.

"Need help?" Bobby said next to him. Jason screamed and covered up.

Dakota was leaning against a wall. "Hello, Jason."

"I was in the bathroom." Jason said.

Dakota frowned. "I've been in the Legion for ten years. I've been your best friend for ten years. I've occasionally seen you butt naked."

"That's on accident." Jason pointed out.

"You've seen my luscious curves bare." Bobby said.

Jason and Dakota scrunched their noses. "Awful experience." Dakota said.

"Need anything?" Bobby asked.

"No." Jason said.

"Papel?" Bobby asked in Spanish.

"I'm good." Jason said with dignity.

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Jason assured him.

Bobby grabbed a box from his suit pocket. "Here." He gave the box to Jason.

Jason looked at the box that read, "Baby Rash: It's guaranteed to get rid of that pink booty."

"Why did you give me this?" Jason asked.

"You refuse to take paper toilet." Dakota said.

"Pride." Bobby said.

"You think I didn't ask for paper toilet, because I had too much pride?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Dakota said.

"That's stupid." Jason said seriously.

Dakota grabbed paper toilet and threw it at Jason's face. "Use it or use the cream."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Do you want a burning sensation?" Bobby asked him.

Jason narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You speak of experience."

"After many tubs of baby rash ointment." Dakota said.

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled at Dakota.

"Don't get mad! I cleaned your blankets." Dakota said.

"Bobby wet his bed?" Jason asked.

Dakota laughed. "Yup."

"Okay, I wet my bed." Bobby confessed.

"That was funny." Dakota remembered.

"Jason, I will literally put a diaper on you." Bobby said.

"I'm not sure Reyna will find that attractive." Dakota said.

Jason pouted. "Give me the paper toilet." He muttered. He cleared his throat. "This is the time you two leave."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dakota asked.

"You two wouldn't like it if someone watched you." Jason said.

"I don't mind." Bobby unbuckled his belt, but Jason smacked him.

"Nasty elf! I don't wanna see the workshop! Boy, put your pants off. That's nasty." Jason said. Dakota laughed, hard.

"Okay, okay." Bobby buckled his pants.

Jason grabbed Bobby's hat and smacked him with the hat on Bobby's hat. Bobby walked away from Jason. "Get out of here." Jason closed his bathroom stall.

"Stupid, you should've closed the bathroom stall!" Dakota yelled.

"I know!" Jason said. Jason finished his business and flushed the toilet.

"Was it refreshing?" Bobby asked.

Dakota smacked him. "Why do you ask that question?"

"I had to ask something." Bobby rubbed his head.

"Stay." Dakota ordered Jason.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"You lost." Bobby said.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Yeah." Dakota went to the stall Jason was at and took out the paper toilet.

"Give." Bobby held out his hand; Dakota gave him the paper toilet. Bobby wrapped Jason with the paper toilet.

"No." Jason complained.

"Yes." Dakota said.

After Bobby was done, Jason looked like a mummy. He was covered from head to toe in paper toilet.

"Paper toilet should be the next it fashion." Bobby said.

"No." Jason said. Bobby and Dakota looked at each other with a grin. Jason gulped. The two boys tackled Jason to the floor and carried him. They took Jason outside. Jason was squirming.

"Drop him." A female voice ordered. Bobby and Dakota dropped Jason. Jason fell to the floor, hard.

"Ouch." He looked up and saw Reyna. "Reyna!" He said shocked.

"Yes?" Reyna asked.

"I can explain." Jason said.

Reyna knelt to the floor and grabbed toilet paper. She stuffed toilet paper in Jason's mouth. "Save it." She got up and walked away.

"She drives you crazy." Dakota said.

Jason growled. "Wait till I get a hold of you two!" He got up from the floor.

Dakota and Bobby ran away from Jason. Jason followed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
